An Awfully Big Adventure
by FluorescenceAdolescence
Summary: Amy and the Tenth Doctor enter a parallel universe where demons replace aliens and they need the help of their new found hunter friends to survive.


"**When I was a little girl I had an imaginary friend, and when I grew up, he came back. He's called the Doctor. He comes from somewhere else. He's got a box called the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside and can travel anywhere in time and space. I ran away with him. And we've been running ever since."**

At the age of 7, a man in a blue suit fell into the backyard of Amelia Pond and told her tales of time travel and monsters. She fell in love with him that night. And 15 years later he came back and took her with him. And now they're here, on the lost moon of Poosh, though it wasn't quiet lost anymore, staring out at the stars. The Doctor began to walk back to the Tardis.

"Where are you going?" Amy gazed out into space. "This is beautiful."

"Are you telling me this is the only place you'd like to see? All of time and space and you want to stare off into blackness?" Amy ran to meet him, smiling. He closed the door behind them. "Now let's see where we can go. Hm. We could go to the 1920's and have a rip roaring time. Nah been there done that. 1642 help Columbus sail the ocean blue. No? 1599 and see Shakespeare. Mind you," He said to himself. "the queen does want my head on a plate." He directed his gaze to Amy. "Best not." He paused for a moment.

"Do you ever shut up?" Amy said. He made a face as though he were about to speak. "I want to go..." Suddenly the Tardis jerked forward and began to make a hissing sound.

"No. No. No. No! Come on don't do this!" He was pushing buttons furiously.

"Doctor what's happening?"

"We're falling through time and space. We're falling through the void into nothingness. I'm sorry Amy Pond. I am so so sorry." With that they crashed. The Doctor looked around at the lifeless Tardis. "She's dead. And we're trapped in this endless wasteland." Amy was already opening the front door.

"Otherwise known as Earth."

"What?!"

"America maybe? I don't know never been over there."

"This is even worse than the void." His voice was grave.

"America can't be that bad. Can it?" She looked back at him puzzled.

"We've fallen into a parallel universe." There was a long pause

"So? If we're trapped here it's still Earth, still home." Everything looked the same as it did in her universe Amy thought. Just then she heard the click of a pistol behind her.

"See I told you it was worse than the void. Here we get guns pointed at us." The Doctor and Amy raised his arms and slowly turned around. Water was splashed into their faces. "What was that for?" The stranger pulled out a knife.

"Leave him alone!" Amy took a step forward. The stranger grabbed her arm and cut her with the knife. "Ow!" She whacked him aside the head.

"You Scottish girls...always the same." The Doctor pulled her close to him.

"Scottish huh?" The stranger finally spoke. His whole demeanor changed. He eyed Amy. "I like a girl with an accent." Amy glanced at the Doctor.

"So...where are we exactly?" The stranger looked at him puzzled. "Just out of curiosity." The Doctor looked at Amy, who shrugged.

"Tacoma, Washington." He said in a gruff voice.

"And..um...what year?" Asked the Doctor.

"What the hell do you mean 'what year'?"

"What year? Year meaning the time taken by a planet to make one revolution around the sun." The Doctor shook his head wearyingly.

"I know what a year is!"

"If you give him a chance he does begin to grow on you." She extended her hand to the stranger. "Amy Pond." She turned to The Doctor. "And this is The Doctor."

The stranger reached his hand to hers. "Dean Winchester."

"Dean. Hm. Dean. I rather like that name. Good strong name. Dean." The Doctor walked away taking a good look around.

"Grows on yah, huh?" Dean eyed Amy, who just smiled back.

"2012."

"What?" The Doctor looked at Dean.

"The year. It's 2012." The Doctor watched as Dean winked at Amy, who had no idea of what she was truly missing, instead Amy giggled like a young schoolgirl. The Doctor's heart ached for her. He had lost Rose, but he still remembered her. Amy had no memory of Rory.

"Doctor?" Amy spoke pulling the Doctor out of his thoughts. "What do you think?" The Doctor had no idea what she was talking about but he went along with her.

"Sure. Sounds great." He smiled at Dean who lead them to his car.

"I thought you said it was 2012?" Amy asked when they reached the '67 Impala. Dean looked at her. "Why are you driving a piece of..." Dean interrupted her.

"It's a classic." He pet the hood like it was a dog. "She's my baby. Now get in." Amy pushed through the Doctor to get in the front seat. The Doctor sat in the back, trying not to vomit at the lines Dean was throwing at Amy. "This certainly brings a new level to the phrase 'fell from heaven'." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" Amy whirled around and glared at him.

"Were you even listening to me? Dean is taking us to his brother so we can figure this out and have a place to stay for the night."


End file.
